Mixed times
by Spitzar Stellar
Summary: starts in 3x22 Elijah and Elena go back in time to when he is human. Elijah/Elena pairings. It's a vague description so I suggest reading it to see :)
1. Peril

_I wanted to try something new, I'll still be updating my first story "What if" I just wanted to try dabbling in a new story as well. I've had this idea for a while now and its truthfully a bit random, about what if Elena went back in time to visit Elijah when he was human. It begins in 3x22 when Matt and Elena are going off the bridge. Also doctor Fell never gave her Damon's blood so Elena doesn't have vampires blood in her system. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy._

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...otherwise Elijah totally would have hooked up with Elena by now :)**

**Chapter One: Peril**

"Matt look out", no sooner has the cry escaped Elena Gilbert's lips then Matt swerved off the road, barely leaving enough room so that Rebekah would walk away from the events unscathed. The deafening smack that followed shakes Elena to the core. This cannot be happening, not again. She hasn't even noticed she's been screaming until the lake's water is flooding her mouth, stifling any and all exclamations.

He is just floating, seemingly in a state of suspended animation—it is too eerie, and far too familiar; her mother had looked the same way almost two years ago. He was so pale and unmoving. The only thought she can muster at the sight of his body, swaying in the water unresisting to its powerful currents, is he is not dead. He CANNOT be dead. It's Mattie. The same Matt Donavan who had made mud pies with her, years ago in her front yard. They'd skipped their first class together, and were likewise grounded together. He'd been her best friend for as long as she can remember. He was her first crush, and her first regret. He is family, her family. And she cannot lose him…not him too. She's already lost so much, wasn't there supposed to be a limit as to how much one person could lose over two years?

Straining against her seatbelt she tries in vain to reach him, but all she can muster are a few quick shakes that don't seem to rouse him in anyway. Reluctantly retreating back to her side of the truck she attempts to assess the situation. They were trapped, at the bottom of the lake. A psychotic original had just driven them off Wickery Bridge with not even a flicker of remorse. The odds were against them that anyone knew what was going on, so it's unlikely that they are about to be rescued. Did Elijah plan this all along? Family above all else, if he did betray them she understood why. Though she wished they could end this pattern of lying and deceit between them.

Out of her peripheral vision she could see small bubbles escaping Matt's mouth. Regrettably, she breathed a sigh of relief that he was still alive at least, losing more of the precious remnants of air in conserved in her lungs. With renewed determination she furiously beat against the windows of the truck, mirroring the late Gilbert's efforts. Unfortunately, the results were the same. The glass did not budge.

A figure appeared beside the car, Stefan! He made to extract her, but shaking her head fervently she began motioning to save Matt. Save Matt and come back for her afterwards. He didn't resist her as much as she thought he would, but then again she had just called to tell him she chose neither of them. Damon and Stefan needed to work out their own issues and be brothers again, she wasn't about to follow in Katherine's footsteps and tear them apart—and choosing one would. It seemed like he was up there forever. Where is he? Stefan was a vampire, isn't he able to pull one guy out of the water a little quicker. A thought hit her and she shuddered; what if Matt isn't breathing and he is trying to revive him. Her entire body went numb, the coldness seeped through her every bone. The last thought she had was, 'please be okay Matt.'

There is no word for how livid he is at this moment. Anger did not encompass the depth of his fury. How could Rebekah do this, he knew she could be impulsive and vengeful, but she had never been cold blooded. He stands before her trembling, trying to contain his rage and grief. Rebekah had just told him of Nicklaus' demise, and now this. It was too much. In retrospect it made sense she had prefaced the news of Elena with tears of their brother's death, it earned her over whelming sympathy; she was his baby sister after all. But upon hearing that she has murdered Elena, all brotherly concern vacated the premises. She had crossed him. Made him a liar, and disgraced his word. More than all that she had killed an innocent, thinking her the superior of the two. Never before had he looked on Rebekah as a monster, but at this moment Esther's words rang in his ears making it impossible to ignore his family's inner demons.

"How?" he managed to get out after a few seconds.

"Elijah I…" Rebekah started, but is interrupted.

"Don't. How did you kill her Rebekah?" He's beginning to regain his calm again, reverting back to his business like persona.

"The blonde boy, Matt, and she were driving over Wickery Bridge. I was so mad at her, so mad at Alaric Saltzman for killing Nick. I had to Elijah it was the only way to keep us safe…" Rebekah broke off in sobs but Elijah is already gone, running, sprinting as fast as his legs will carry him to the bridge. Maybe there is still time, maybe she is still alive.

The snapping of his bones back into place was a less than pleasant experience on any occasion, but after being pummeled to a pulp countless times by Ric in the past hour…needless to say he could have thought of more enjoyable activities. Why is alter ego Ric even giving him time to recover, it doesn't fit. Suddenly Damon receives his answer as he catches Ric's confused form kneeling on the ground, greying. No. No no no no no. She is not dead. She is not dead.

"Wh- what's happening?" sputtered a now almost desiccated Ric.

Reaching the bridge, he saw the form of the Donavan boy on the pavement with Stefan hovering over him preparing to reenter the water. Strange that he had not pulled Elena out first, but he had long ago stopped questioning the Salvatores' stupidity. Before the young vampire could dive into the water he's tackled to the ground. Rebekah. It appears she's recovered quickly from her emotional turmoil. Snarling Elijah dives into the water, forsaking the luxury of undressing in his haste. He has to save her, he just has to. It was arguably the most selfish moment of his life, he could not allow her to die; she represents too much to him to ever allow it. He's unsure he could describe his feelings as 'love'; he had never experienced it at its purest so he consequently had nothing to compare it to. No experience in the matter. But the fact is he admires Elena Gilbert a great deal; she possesses all the characteristics he valued before his transition. The little detail that he managed to stumble on such a creature, after over a thousand years of searching, is nothing short of a miracle in his eyes. For that reason, he cannot let her go, not yet. With that sole thought in mind he rips the Donavan boy's door off the truck to find the lovely Elena. Her face is peaceful, possessing an almost angelic quality, with hair splayed through the water dancing about the frame of her face. It would almost look otherworldly were it not for her eyes, they are half open lazily staring off into space—carrying none of their usual spark he has grown so accustomed to. His heart sinks at the sight of her, shattering into a million different shards. If Tatia had brought him the beginnings of heartache, Katarina disappointment, Elena had surely brought him hope. It is not until seeing her there; hovering in her seat, that he realizes how much Elena Gilbert has affected him. She forced him to feel again, to open himself to trust, to care. Seeing the corpse of Elena there is simply devastating. He cannot give up though, he still has to try.

Tearing the damned seatbelt that had been restraining her away, he gently lifts her from the seat, beginning the quick ascent to the surface.

Laying her down on the ground he immediately senses that something is off, but he doesn't give himself time to contemplate it. Instead, Elijah begins the only thing he knows to do, he starts compressions and every thirtieth pump he gives her a breath. It was agonizing how slow it is taking Elena to respond to treatment, making his dread only increase. The next moment, however, Elena rolls her head to the side spluttering as she coughs the water from her lungs.

Elijah lets out an audible sigh of relief that mid-way completion turns into a sob. He had never been one to show emotion, but right now he couldn't stop sobbing, from exhaustion and joy and a whole whirlwind of emotion he doesn't dare touch with a ten foot pole. He doesn't want to either, right now Elijah for the first time in what seemed like eternity, is content; content to just cry and hold Elena to his chest. Stroking her hair he is so desperate to touch her, to just have tangible evidence that she is truly here. That she is alive.

"El-ijahh?" She's having difficulty speaking due to the water she had just dislodged.

Sensing this Elijah immediately awakens from his stupor to comfort her, "Shhhh shhh, Elena do not try to speak just yet." Not caring to stop, and needing to take some sort of action he continues, "rest now, you are safe, just rest. I promise I will stay with you. Just try to focus on your breathing. That's it, in and out, in and out." He is blubbering and he knows it, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters except that she is safe. Elena is safe.

Hearing voices in the distance, it is then that Elijah begins to take head of their surroundings. They are on the muddied ground next to where Wickery Bridge should be…The forest looks different, the trees are thicker and taller…the sky is clearer, in fact there are no lights invading his vision save the stars. It could not be, Mystic Falls had once been as such; but it was too many lifetimes ago to matter.

"What magic is this?" Not realizing the loudness with which he speaks, he is surprised when Elena responds.

"Elijah, wha-t what's wrong?" It is obvious that she is frightened, who wouldn't be after nearly drowning to death in the same manor your parents had, but there is something else in her voice that forces Elijah to pause, concern; for him, or for her? He is not sure. Instead he chooses to answer her, for it is the easiest route.

"I do not know dear Elena, but we are not in the Mystic Falls you know."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" a very familiar voice calls, it is not until Elijah looks up that his suspicions are confirmed.

"Nicklaus…" it was his younger brother, but not as he had left him just moments ago. No, this Nicklaus was standing before him with youthful innocence, scruffy blond hair extending over shoulders, torch in hand. This was his brother in his truest form.

"Elijah. What madness is this? The moon is at its apex and you are simply lying here on the ground with—", stopping at this he looks at his brother once more, "What has happened? Is Tatia alright? Why are you both in such strange garbs and what have you done to your hair?"

"Whoa there Nicklaus, I promise to explain everything but first we need to go to a more safe location, and possibly get a few blankets along the way—she is freezing", Elena has been shivering throughout the entire mind boggling exchange, the wind that has picked up in its ferocity is not helping the issue, cutting through her and being held in place by wet clothes.

Nodding Klaus helps the two up, but not before stroking a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Elena's face behind her ear; giving him time to assess her face. Her eyes are different, like they had seen far too much evil to ever fully regain their innocence. Illuminated by the moonlight, her hair seems lighter and silkier than he remembered it being. Even her cheeks are sharper, indicating that she has lost a few pounds since they had last met only hours ago—perhaps this is related to the pain in her eyes, but he knows no amount of stress which would cause it in such a short time.

"Nicklaus! Did you find out who is out of the tunnels?" the man who has entered onto the scene mirrors the one holding her except his hair is longer, longer than hers even. The shock of it all catalyzes her heart into overdrive; which does not go unnoticed by the Elijah holding her, for he tightens his grip around her to reassure her.

It feels like everyone remains frozen in astonishment for an eternity, no one quite sure how to react. It is Klaus who breaks the silence first, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Calm yourself, Nicklaus," the young Elijah begins, "I am sure there is a logical explanation for all of this. Let us move into the tunnels before we figure out the situation." Finishing with an extended arm in the direction of the woods where Elijah had once shown her the caves he had played in as a boy.

Inclining his head Elijah starts the journey to the tunnels, Elena still in arms, being sure to keep his pace to that of a human. Klaus keeps tossing them curious stares over his shoulder, not caring if he is caught. Elijah remains stoic, however curious he may be of the Elijah and Tatia that has just appeared he needs to remain calm and level-headed, it will do no good for both he and his brother to fly into hysterics. Besides the woman in the other's arms looks very pale and is in need of shelter, the quicker the better.

Once in an isolated section of caves, he turns to the girl, and undoing the clasp on his cloak, puts it around her shivering form. Needing to regain a remnant of control over the situation he asks his brother to start a fire, at least it would keep him from doing anything rash.

"I think it is about time you explain who you are and what you are doing here." He does not want to be rude; nevertheless answers are needed before he can begin to fix this peculiarity.

"I am unsure of exactly what has brought us here, however, it appears that we have landed in the distant past—implying, of course, that we are from the future." Finishing, he pauses to gauge the reactions of his younger self and Nicklaus, who has paused over a bundle of kenneling to listen.

"_If _that is true, which witch is it that has done this?" Indulging the other's story would produce more answers than would hostility, besides he observes no hint of dishonesty in his tone or stance.

"Yes that's all well and good but, _when_ are you from?" Nicklaus interjects with unquenched curiosity.

"I do not know whose magic is responsible for this" Elena's heartbeat changed at this, she couldn't be sure but she thought she's figured it all out. Her look of contemplation did not go unnoticed by either Elijah, as both attention zeroed in on her.

Feeling the unsettling part of a specimen underneath a microscope Elena felt obligated to share her musings, "I think I may know," pausing to gather her thoughts, "Esther, she…well she needs me alive for her plan B to work, and since I nearly died in our time…maybe this is her idea as a protection spell, I mean it makes sense I could never truly be safe in my time, or any time where the original family can hunt me. And since you're all human now I am not threatened and Esther is around to keep an eye on me…"

"Human?" It's a strange term to use thought Klaus.

Elena looks to Elijah for assistance, unsure of how to continue and realizing she has said more than she should have.

"Please, if you will answer Nicklaus' previous question; _when_ are you from?"

Elijah looks at her with a face that communicates 'you've gotten yourself this far might as well continue…'

Sighing, Elena says "the year 2012."

"How is tha—"

Klaus is interrupted by his brother, "you said we aren't human. I see _I _haven't aged a day, does our lack of humanity have something to do with this?"

This time Elijah stepped in for Elena, since the question involved him more so, "We are vampires." Confronted with confused stares he decided to elaborate a bit, "Our mother, to protect us from the wolves cast a spell that changed us into vampires. She, uh, she didn't anticipate the consequences; the blood lust. We scoured the Earth for many years, a plague, siring more like us—a new species. Tatia's blood was used to create us, Elena is her doppelgänger. Please there is more but for now we should rest, it is late."

Acknowledging that he would be unable to extract anymore information from them for the time being, he agreed, inclining his head in recognition—similar in manner to the other Elijah just moments ago. It was all so unnerving, he needs time to process the information he's been given.

"Rest. I am unsure if you require it, but you Miss…" Elijah trailed off realizing his lack of manners that he had not even bothered to inquire the young woman's name.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert." Elena finished for him between chattering teeth.

"Ms. Gilbert, I apologize for my rudeness in not inquiring sooner, this is all a bit much for me…" trailing off in a gentler tone that only accentuated his already prominent accent, "you should rest by the fire and try to warm up. I have a spare shirt that you are welcome to borrow if your wet clothes are a nuisance."

"Thank you." She softly replies.

After changing into his shirt she gingerly sits down in front of the fire Klaus had built next to her Elijah. Tugging at the ends of the shirt to bring the shirt down to cover a little bit more of her olive toned thigh. The shirt was long, but not long enough. It was dry though, which was a step above her soggy clothes. Besides with the additional cloak it isn't _too_ revealing, she thinks. Judging from the other Elijah's blushed face in reaction to her and his diverting glances, she thought wrong. Great, just great in addition to being freezing, in the wrong time and recently drowned she now had to worry about propriety. It's almost comical that propriety even made it on her list of worries at all. Her Elijah took her silence as a result of coldness though, wrapping the younger one's cloak around her tighter. It's sweet how tender he is with me she thinks absently, and finds herself frowning when he stops rubbing her shoulders.

"Thank you, for saving me. How did you know?" with all the excitement she hadn't had time to talk to him before.

"You are welcome lovely Elena." He answered in a hushed tone, not particularly wanting the others to hear their conversation, "Rebekah told me, she thought she had already succeeded. Obviously she was mistaken."

Nodding she is hesitant to ask the one question weighing on her mind. She doesn't want to offend him after he saved her, however that doesn't change the fact that she's dying to know.

Sensing the unasked question Elijah blunders forward with a half truth, "I am a man of my word, Elena. I promised you that you would remain unharmed, I will **not**go back on that, ever." There is no use in telling her the other part of the reason he saved her, she has enough on her mind already and this is neither the time nor place. He doubts it ever will be, but this is especially not the time.

She makes a mental note of shock that he had just promised to protect her forever, that was not part of their original deal, and Elijah is always so careful with his choice of words meaning he meant it. Not deciding on a verbal response she rests her head on his shoulder. The closeness in proximity felt right, and eventually she drifts into a deep sleep.

**End of chapter:**

_Ok so I know it's different but I kind of like it, let me know what you think. I'll be explaining more in the next chapter and they'll definitely be more Elijah/ Elena interatctions. I don't think I'll introduce Tatia until chapter three, but that may change. Hope you enjoyed and I'll be sure and update my other story "What if" soon. Thanks guys. _


	2. Modig Gamle Verden

**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of its characters; this is just for my own personal amusement.**

_So I'm on a roll with this story which is good, and I promise to update my other story soon-ish but it is the holidays so it may be a few days, I just had time to work on this during my flight yesterday which was good J Hope you guys enjoy. Also this is now rated M. I don't want to corrupt any young minds so don't read it if you're under 18, or whatever the age limit is for M ratings. I don't think it's too bad (and by that I mean it isn't full on Elejah smut) but still I thought it was necessary and it was only the first few hundred words so…Oh and thank you to all those that left reviews, it helps to know when I'm on the right track or not. So thanks guys :)_

**Chapter Two: Modig Gamle Verden**

Waking he was at a loss as to where he ended and Elena began. He must have fallen asleep during the night he concludes. This was uncharted waters, sure he had had companions over the centuries but they were casual, there were no awkward morning scenes because they would _not_ spend the night. So this bizarre scene he awoke to is completely foreign to him, and he finds himself unsure of how to proceed. It's not an uncomfortable position, however it is _extremely_ compromising and it would be ungentlemanly of him to allow it to continue with himself awake, and she very much asleep. During the night their bodies had become entangled; her leg lay languidly, yet unyielding, across his hip. His own hand rubbing circles on her thigh of their own accord, which he put an end to upon awakening eliciting a slight sigh from the woman on top of him. Groaning reflexively, in his groggy state, at how arousing the sound and feel of her on him was.

This had to stop, they will get back to their own time and she will go back to having her two pets yipping at her heels. Although…Stefan had essentially left her to die…could something have happened between the two of them before he rescued her? Stop. He needs to stop. It is of no concern of his who Elena chooses to associate herself with, she has managed to wiggle her way into his life as a friend—a feat that only she had succeeded in over the past few centuries—but that is it. She is just a friend, despite whatever feelings he has, or does not have; she will only ever be his friend. She deserves so much more than either he, or the Salvatores could ever offer. She should be allowed to go to college, make human mistakes, marry if she chooses, have children if she pleases, and grow old. Essentially, Elena deserves to live—uninterrupted. A voice inside his head counters, _but she is __**not**__ normal she never will be and her life will always be interrupted by the supernatural. She is your friend, yes; nonetheless the way she looks at you sometimes is far more than friendly. She is everything you ever wanted in a mate, why must you push her away? Let things develop on their own accord and what will be, will be. _He needs to be stronger than this, and it is then that he decides she can never know the depth of his feelings for her.

Elena shifts slightly to readjust her head on his chest, her arms tightening their encirclement on his shoulders. It is not until she shifts the rest of her body that his thoughts are completely discarded though. She fidgets her hips in an endeavor to find a more comfortable position. The result however, is her tightening her leg on his hip and moving upward on his body, her second leg trailing between his thighs. The friction this movement generated is almost enough to make him forget all reason and claim her right there. It takes all of his legendary self-control to stifle the moan daring to cross the boundaries of his lips. Is she doing this on purpose? Surely not, her steady heartbeat indicates that she is still fast asleep. What is wrong with him then to have the reaction of a horny teenager? Certainly she can't affect him this much, can she? Immediately he shifts his attention to the growing bulge in his pants. With how closely her body is pressed into him right now he needs to get under control, **before** she wakes and feels his growing erection pressing into her abdomen. Mortification would not cover what he would feel should that happen. So, taking a few breathes he steadies himself, closing his eyes at his success. A few moments later he is drifting back into a deep rest.

They both are roused from their slumber by the sunlight drifting in from an opening in the cave, and they're not the only ones who've been awakened by it; Klaus and the other Elijah wake to an intriguing sight laid before them. Never before has Elena been so grateful for such a simple clothing item as a cloak, for it still covers her and Elijah like a blanket. Cheeks flushing hot in embarrassment, she quickly and carefully peels herself from Elijah. Though appreciative that all the males present have the good decency not to mention the late-night snuggling, she wishes one of them would speak, about anything really; the silence only makes the situation all the more awkward.

Elijah is the first to speak. Clearing his throat he begins, "I believe you had more questions than were answered, perhaps we should make for the village and discuss it further with Esther present." He needs to know for certain that Elena's hypothesis is true, moreover it will be less uncomfortable for them both if they keep moving, a juicy distraction waiting at the end destination that hopefully Esther can provide.

Coughing to clear his throat, "Yes, I think that would be best. Um, Elena daughter of Miranda Gilbert I believe your garments have dried if you want to…" the Elijah from her time is never this uncomfortable around her, it is almost endearing how awkward and boyish the Elijah before her is; and it makes her appreciate the one next to her in a new light, once again reminding her that he was once human. Though now that she thinks about it, both men were wearing the same uncomfortable expression—it was baffling, for she has never seen him so out of his element before.

Unable to contain her amusement a slight smirk danced across her lips, "Mhmm, I'm just gonna go over here and change, I'll be back. And please, Elena will suffice."

After Elena walks away grabbing her dried clothes, the three men are left to _chat_ amongst themselves. Silence. They all shifted on their feet, unsure of what to discuss in light of new events.

Ultimately, it is unsurprisingly Klaus to ask what is on the two's mind, "So you and Elena are betrothed in your time?" How typical of Klaus to cut right to the heart of the matter.

Clearing his throat, as his younger self had, in an obvious show of his discomfort he responds, "No, no Nicklaus we are not betrothed in our time. Social delegations are…different than they are now, but we are not together in that sense. We are simply, friends of sorts brought together from a number of circumstances."

"Friends?" this time it is Elijah to question himself, it's easier for him since he knows all his tells and it is apparent that he is withholding a piece of the puzzle; deciding to call him out on his previous dismissal, "Is she not aware of your feelings for her then?"

If looks could kill there would be two dead men on the floor. He's infuriated by his younger self's arrogance in needing to be right. Why couldn't he just let this be, he certainly doesn't want to go into his complicated romantic shortcomings in front of Nicklaus of all people. Thankfully, it is then that Elena reentered the room, rendering the conversation moot—for now at least.

"Should we be on our way then?" she asks in a sweetly innocent voice that is almost hesitant, unsure of what she has just walked in on yet aware it involves her.

"Of course," motioning to the ladder she is unaware they had climbed down the other night, "Nicklaus, if you would go up first to help the lovely Elena at the top." She blushes at the phrase 'lovely Elena' it is a term that no one other than the Elijah from has used for her. Is it what he calls everyone, she now wonders; she's never heard him use the term 'lovely' to describe any other, unlike Klaus who calls everyone 'love.' Nodding in acceptance, and an attempt to clear it from her inner babbling, she observes Klaus' ascent; surprising herself with the concern she automatically feels for him as the wooden ladder bucks under his weight.

Her turn has arrived, and taking a deep breath to brace herself she began climbing, both Elijahs underneath stance readied to spring into action should she fall. She's never been particularly afraid of heights and yet she is quite scared by the time she is halfway up. The ladder is unstable at best, and she quite frankly does not trust it; at this height it would hurt. Nearing the top the step breaks out from under her. Expecting to feel pain, she is surprised to feel none. Opening her eyes slowly she is astonished to see what, or rather whom, has broken her fall.

Klaus is sheepishly grinning down at her having caught her wrist, and is beginning to pull her up. God he's strong, even without being a vampire he is able to easily lift her up, gently setting her on the ground. He loosens his grip on her, but does not let go, to begin assessing her. It takes Elena a moment to realize that he is checking to make sure she is uninjured; his concern for her well-being shocks her since he now knows she isn't Tatia.

"I'm fine," she begins to calm his thorough inspection, "Thank you Klaus."

"You are most welcome…and Klaus? Hmm, no one has ever… I think I rather like it. But for now, I think only you should call me that; don't want to change too much too soon for everyone." Finishing, he winks at her leaving her utterly baffled by his actions and what he just said. Then she recalls that Kol, Rebekah, and Finn had always addressed him as Nick, and his parents and Elijah, Nicklaus. Still his chivalry and playful attitude is puzzling, maybe this Klaus hasn't yet gone through what made him so angry. Almost reflexively she finds herself mourning the loss of this Klaus; he seems so sweet—innocent almost.

Their moment is cut short by the arrival of the Elijahs, circling her to begin their own inspection.

"I'm alright, really guys. We should get moving, don't want to keep Esther waiting."

"How do you know she is aware of yours and his presence?" Elijah one asked her extending an arm to assist her to her feet; she has to give them some sort of designation it's all getting far too confusing for her taste.

"It's your mother, do you ever think there is something she isn't aware of?" she elicited a sly smile at that that only grew as one played across her own lips. Noticing he still holds her hand, she cautiously withdraws it; cheeks flushing ever so lightly. It's all so confusing he's just so different, open; and she's finding herself more mystified about Elijah two and hers relationship, and curious as to when he began to close himself off to others.

"Quite true." He managed between chuckles. "I'll lead the way then."

After nearly thirty minutes of walking, her Elijah tenses behind her, "someone is following us."

"Who?" she asks, worry evident in her tone.

Just as he is about to respond the Klaus and Elijah leading the way are tackled to the ground. Preparing to fight, Elijah changes positions to move Elena behind him, stopping short when he takes in the cause of the commotion.

"Henrick?" his voice is barely above a whisper, not wanting to speak his dead brother's name any louder less he disappear as quickly as he came.

"Elijah? How come there are two of you? What did you two do?" He asks pointedly, directing his last question at his two brothers sprawled on the forest ground.

Klaus chuckling, "we did nothing Henrick, but thanks for your overwhelming confidence in us." Winking at his brother to prove he is only mock hurt. He can never truly be mad at his younger brother, he is far too kind-hearted. And besides he's the only one of his siblings that truly looks up to him, he never wants to lose that admiration from Henrick.

"We are taking them to mother, she will know what to do. Care to join us on our adventure?" With a wry smile Elijah observes his brothers face light up; it is so easy to please the boy, making his heart swell to see him in such a state of enjoyment.

"Yes! Yes! Oh please Elijah, can I?" the young boy can't seem to contain his excitement at the prospect of joining his two big brothers in whatever they are up to.

Snickering to himself, Elijah nods in affirmation. Klaus kneels allowing Henrick to climb on his back, and they continue their journey.

Elena watched the entire exchange in stunned silence, never has she seen either brother so jovial. Thinking back to the story Rebekah had told her about the original family it all clicked. Henrick is the brother that was accidently killed by the werewolves when Klaus and he went out to watch the transformation. His death inspired their mother to turn them into vampires. She knows it's not the sole event responsible for altering both men so, but it changed so much she can't help but wonder how the future would differ had Henrick lived. She couldn't imagine what she would do if it had been Jeremy and her in that situation, the guilt would most likely consume her.

Giggling disrupts her train of thought, looking up to Henrick whispering and laughing with his brothers—it's heartwarming. Hearing her name murmured, she assumes that Henrick is asking about her and the other Elijah; he seemed a bit shy, do to his age, which is why he most likely did not approach them directly. It's endearing how tenderly Klaus carries Henrick on his back, how they are able to laugh and joke together. Never since meeting the original family, has her imagination dared to prepare her for this scene; and she is honored that she gets to—if only for a little while longer.

The Elijah next to her has not said a word since uttering his brother's name. It appears he's in a state of complete shock, and it is only by instinct that his legs continue trudging forward. Face frozen, in heartbreak and joy at seeing him again; Elena deciding he requires some level of comfort squeezes his hand, causing him to break his trance like state and look down at her in appreciation. The half-smile produced does not fully meet his eyes, but it's a start, so she takes it; returning it in full.

Various huts came into view and Henrick eagerly dismounted Klaus sprinting off into the distance.

"We're meant to follow him," Klaus states with another one of his trademark grins.

**Elena's POV:**

Chuckling to myself I tug slightly at Elijah to continue forward for he had stopped, taking in his old village. I can't imagine what he must be going through right now, it seems to be paining him yet there's a glint in his eyes which suggests otherwise. Wanting more than anything to pull him into a hug to comfort him, I resign myself to simply giving his hand another reassuring squeeze.

The house that we stop at seems nice, larger than others yet simple. Klaus does not have time to open the door, for it is opened for him. A woman standing in its frame; long blonde hair similar in shade to Klaus' flows over her shoulders not stopping until it reaches her waist, the apron that clings around her hips accentuating her curves. Esther looked far more regal here than she had dolled up at the ball; she exhumes power, rippling off her in waves. If she's surprised by their presence she doesn't show it, simply stepping aside to allow them passage, "Please come in." I'm not fooled by her polite pretense; underneath her words there is ferocity akin to a mother bear that emotes 'don't you dare cross me.' Startled by how long I'd been staring at her we all enter the house.

**End of Chapter:**

_I'm going to be really mean and end it here, got to love cliff hangers lol._ _Also the chapter title means 'brave old world' in Norwegian since the Norse Vikings that came to North America spoke a Norwegian like dialect. Hope you guys enjoyed. _


	3. Choices

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters; these are just some of my own musings.**

_Alright so I was surprised by the amount of people who enjoy time travel pieces, I'll be sure to make a mental note of that. Additionally, I switched to Elena's point of view at the end of the chapter, I promise I have a reason for doing so, you'll see. Oh, and the M rating will continue just to be on the safe side. Actually I take that back this chapter is darker than I originally set out to make it so M suits it. It's not horrible and gory it just is somewhat dark towards the end so this is your warning. Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews J _

**Chapter Three: Choices**

**Elena's POV:**

The house is quite frankly making me squeamish, I don't want to appear girly but there are animal skins carpeting the floors, mounted on the walls and ugh covering the couch we're on. I will never be able to watch Bambi again, inwardly groaning at the realization that so many of my childhood films have been ruined in the past two years. Michael has just entered the room dropping a deer on the wooden dining table. Stomach lurching at the sight, I am happy for the distraction when Esther finally speaks again.

"So, I went against the balance of nature and made my children immortal and now I have sought to restore said balance again by making a new original vampire hunter with a _special_ indestructible stake. Did I miss anything?" She challenges us to contradict what we have just recited to her.

"That is indeed what has occurred." Elijah pipes in.

"Excuse me if this sounds brash, but you don't seem all that surprised…" trailing off my implication is crystal clear. We just told her we come from the future, that her entire family has been turned into vampires, and that she is trying to murder them all now; yet her face remains neutral and attitude glib as though it is the most commonplace occurrence. Something is definitely off, and though getting on the original witch's bad side is not a feat I wish to push, we also needs answers if we are ever to return to our time.

"There is more at play here than you know, my dear." At 'my dear' an involuntary shiver runs down my spine, she's toying with me like a lioness circling her prey before…"And even more that you both have neglected to tell me. Tsk tsk." Her grin is truly feline, surprisingly white teeth shining through her predatory smile.

I'm so focused on the threat sitting in front of me that I failed to notice where Michael disappeared to. Where could he have…

"I suggest you answer my wife, _Elena."_ I jump almost a foot into the air from my position on the couch upon hearing Michael's voice behind me. Sheesh I had given him benefit of the doubt before that his creep factor had only rooted itself after the transition; apparently not. It's obvious he relishes the intimidated look on my face, if his glower is the measuring stick from which to judge.

"You, umm" I look over to Elijah to check if I should explain my part in all this, he squeezes my hand in a quick, reassuring gesture.

Before I am able to continue, however, I am abruptly cut off by Esther, "I used you in the binding spell, it is necessary that you remain alive." I simply gawk at her, mouth slightly agape, expected her to sense some of what is going on, but for her to know this much…In my defense Elijah looks equally taken aback by his mother's knowledge of events. "My only question is why. Why did I use you? What makes you so important?"

My mouth is either unable or unwilling to respond. Whichever it is, only a croak escapes my lips in my dazed state. Luckily Elijah gallantly comes to my aid, addressing his mother outright, "She is the doppelgänger, the one from which you originally used to transform us. Her blood has certain, magical properties that make the spell possible."

While everything Elijah said is true, I noticed he neglected to mention which number doppelgänger I am and my role in the Sun and Moon curse. He doesn't trust her still, even in this time period he is weary of giving her too much information, making a mental note to be more careful about what I say around her than already, I ask the question weighing on our minds, "So will you help us, get back I mean?"

"That remains undecided, you do not belong here, and yet it appears I cannot let _you _leave. It is an unfortunate predicament we find ourselves in I'm afraid." Her mock sincerity is even more unnerving than her previous voracious stance, can't she just make up her mind on whether to torture me or be grandmotherly? "I will have to do some research before I am able to help either of you."

"So it is true, you will help us then?" Elijah asks seeking a direct answer from the woman that bore him.

"I will find a way to send you back, yes." She responds in short, sighing she stands "Now it is late, you both must be tired. There is a spare room in the back." With that she walks away, leaving me, Michael, and Elijah alone.

"Do you remember the way boy?" Eliciting a astonished gawk from me at his audacity in calling Elijah a 'boy', his only saving grace from Elijah's obvious annoyance being he is his father.

"It has been many years; nonetheless my memory does not fail me. Thank you." Bowing his head ever so slightly in a display of forced respect before guiding me to the small room a few paces away.

Once the wooden door is properly shut I turn on Elijah, "What do you think Esther's hiding?"

Elijah visibly looks exhausted, his eyes that have never before looked old and tired are glazed over in sheer fatigue, his normally impeccable posture reduced to a slouched state, that glossy brown hair of his disheveled in different directions, Armani suit completely amuck with the lapels unbuttoned continuing all the way to where his toned pectoralis muscles in his chest met. Seeing him so disheveled is kind of sexy, and endearing at the same time; for he never looks so undone in my presence. Immediately I regret asking him about his mother's intentions, seeing a pained expression flash across his face that is just as quickly replaced with a mask of indifference.

"I do not know, however if there is one thing my mother has proven to concern herself with; it is the balance of nature. Despite whatever magic transported us to this time, trapping us here would be a gross imbalance. I doubt she will allow it." Elijah seems to notice my discomfort and asks, "Yet you do?"

"I…" I need to choose my words carefully, sure Esther already attempted to kill her children twice over in our time, but she is still his mother and that only makes it hurt all the more with what I am about to tell him. "She reminds me of you, somewhat, at least the way she uses words. I can't help but recall the first deal we made in my bedroom." Elijah's eyes glistening in recognition a trudge onward, "You were so careful with your words to me back then, only promising to keep my friends and family safe. Not me. Elijah, Esther said she will find a way to help send _you_ back, not me." Recognition dawns on his face, and I have never seen him looking so dejected before, like a wounded puppy. Raising a hand before he interrupts, "That's not it though; I just get this unsettling feeling around her. I know she has only told us the truth, but I can't help feel like she's also found a way to manipulate it. I think she genially wants to know the extent of my involvement, but she already knows a lot. No one can be _that_ intuitive, witch or not." My stance grows more defensive towards the end, with the grand finale starring me defiantly crossing my arms over my chest, and indignant outbreath capping my speech.

"You are right Elena, I am sorry that I missed that I've just been…it is a bit more unnerving being here again, with my family, then I have let on. It's distracting; I promise you Elena it will not happen again, we shall go home **together**." The last term came out in a deep, husky tone that held an intense promise in it causing me to involuntary shiver.

Catching my shiver Elijah in one fluid motion strips himself of his suit jacket wrapping it around me. Not giving him a chance to pull back, my arms finds their way around his neck—pulling him into a deep hug. Eventually his stiffened reaction melts, and the hands that were already on my back pull me in close. "I'm so sorry Elijah." I regrettably plead into his neck. "You deserve so much more than this; I can't imagine what you're going through. Maybe, maybe you should try to talk to your brothers, and Rebekah, you won't get another opportunity like this Elijah. Please don't hold back, I don't want you to have to live with that kind of regret…I know if I were given the opportunity to see my parents and aunt Jenna again with Ric, I'd- I wouldn't want to be clinging to my inhibitions that would keep me from appreciating it." I pull my head away from his neck gently, needing to see his face. He just stood there frozen, lost in his own thoughts for a good five minutes before he stared down at me, meeting my gaze his eyes gleaming with wonder.

"You are truly a remarkable creature Elena. Thank you." Brushing my cheek softly, his hand quivers and he quickly retreats from me.

"Elijah? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I start to edge near him out of concern for his suddenly stricken appearance, no sooner has my hand extended out to touch his shoulder than he grabs my wrist pinning me against the wall.

**Elijah's POV:**

I felt the urge to caress Elena's tender cheek slightly In appreciation of her compassion, the need to feel closer to this beautiful creature—to extend the moment just a while longer—is overwhelming. That's when I feel it, the flow of blood from the flush in her cheek. It should not be having this much of an effect on me! Something is very wrong, sure I have not fed in a while but that is no excuse. I am not a newborn fledgling unable to control its appetite. I'd been feeling increasingly woozy and weak since arriving back to this time, and while it is odd I thought it just a side effect of the time travel. I need her to stay away from me until I can regain control. God, why does she have to be so compassionate? Doesn't she know I will…The second she touches my shoulder, all bets are off. Shit she smells good! All I can concentrate on is her scent; I need to be closer to it. Pressing myself against her warmth I zero in on the thing I want. Her heart must be a hummingbird, it's the only way it can be thumping so erratically; pumping all the blood all the swifter. I **need** this, a fire burning in my throat, aching to be soothed. Never in all my years has the need been so great, so insatiable.

Euphoria strikes, but I need more. Grasping at whatever is closest to bring me nearer. The warmth that I had originally pressed myself to has faded. A minor inconvenience but there is a fire after all which I readily move two, sucking on that blissful thing the entire way. _Your cold Elijah, THINK when was the last time you were cold. You're a vampire!_ My hummingbird seems to slow, stilling its annoying pecks and twittering. _STOP! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!_ The pain in my throat spreading to my stomach, I'm annoyed by the incessant voice in my head distracting me from my little bird. Listening though, I can no longer hear the angelic thumping; and it is here that I come to.

No! This cannot be true! It was hellish the scene which I had caused. My lovely Elena lies on the ground covered in her own blood, some of it still flowing freely from her wounds. Her neck and arms are having vicious looking bite marks on them and I am completely horrified at what I have done. What came over me? Fighting another onslaught of dizziness I scoop Elena from the ground straining my ears, willing them to pick up her pulse. It is faint but it is still there. Biting into my wrist, I force my blood to trickle down her open airway. Waiting for there to be enough that she must swallow, I repeat this until I am sure she has had enough to heal her injuries. How can she ever forgive me for this? I do not know what I can even say to her, for I'm at as much as a loss as she is as to what just occurred. Gently I set her down on the bed, but as I straighten myself up darkness consumes my line of vision. The last sight to grace my vision is Elena's fragile form alongside me.

**Esther's POV:**

Their footsteps waning noise indicating they are now a safe distance away, I begin lighting the candles. Stepping into the shielded circle of salt, I sit; waiting for her to show, we have much to discuss her and I.

**End of Chapter:**

_Ok so I originally planned to end this chapter a bit later, but after typing that last sentence it seemed like a good place to end. Plus I now know exactly how I'm going to start the next chapter xD I'm sorry if the Elijah Elena scene got a bit dark but that's how I wanted it to be. Rest assured I will explain what's wrong with Elijah in the next chapter, and phase one of what Esther's up to (yes there are multiple phases to her plan she's a bit diabolical that one). Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think. _


End file.
